My Biggest Mistake
by Dark Worldly Princess
Summary: Nick and Cassie have to find their way back to each other. Before its too late.
1. Chapter 1

My Biggest Mistake: My Greatest Joy

Cassie Holmes pushed her hair back away from her eyes. She quickly packed up her bookbag, and grabbed her black bag and her keys off the table. She walked to the man in the back of the room, sitting behind a desk.

"Mr. Cohen?"

The man looked up and smiled at Cassie he peeked at the clock and nodded waving her on. Cassie smiled and jogged out of the class, into the senior parking lot. She opened the driver door to her red Honda Accord and sat down in the driver's seat. A few tears escaped her eyes as she started the car up. She drove for ten minutes before reaching the building. She got out and stood in the group of females. The females gave her dirty stares. Cassie moved her hair in front of her face.

'I'm just as good as they are. Who cares if I'm eighteen and my child is four? I don't care. I'll never regret it.' Cassie thought as she stared straight ahead waiting for her son, Reed to come out of his pre-school classroom. She grinned seeing Reed come flying out of the classroom his curly brown hair going all over the place. She crouched down and opened her arms to her son.

"How was school kiddo?" Cassie asked carrying Reed in her arms. The other mothers gave Cassie dirty looks as she walked away with Reed.

"School was good. We got to give a talk on our families. I talked about you and Zane. My teacher gave me homework!"

"What does she want you to do?"

"She wants me to find out about my daddy, but I know it makes you upset to talk about it so I told her I wouldn't upset my mommy. She wasn't too happy."

Cassie hugged Reed closer to her and gave him a kiss. "Thank you. Do you want to know about your daddy?"

Reed shook his head. "Nope, I'm ok. Besides I like the way our life is right now. Did you know that sometimes mommies and daddies break up and then a new person enters the family?"

Cassie giggled and nodded her head. "Yeah baby I did know that. How about we go home and have some dinner, then take Zane on a walk?"

Reed grinned at the mention of his dog. "Ok!"

Cassie put Reed in the booster seat and drove back to her apartment. When she was walking down to her apartment door, she saw someone she knew waiting at her door.

"Fuck, we've got trouble."

The man turned around and grinned at Cassie.

"Cassie my dear how have you been?"

"Agent Holden, I've been avoiding you for four years, must have slipped up somewhere." Cassie said unlocking her door and ushering Reed in.

"Indeed you did mess up somewhere and that was by registering for high school. You must know by now that your mother is safe and Division has stopped trying to strengthen our power. All the gifted in this area have gathered to form a community. I however, noticed that our sarcastic lovable little Cassie wasn't with us. So, I decided to do a search and your registration for high school lead me straight to you. So, what do you say about joining our little community?" Agent Holden said following Cassie in small one bedroom apartment. "Nick would be happy to see you."

Cassie stiffened at the mention of Nick. "He left he wouldn't care about me."

"That's not always true. He's been talking about you recently. Wants to know what you're always up to. He heard you were still in school."

Cassie rolled her eyes and walked back into the bedroom. "What else does Nick want to know about me?"

"He wants to see you. Wants to see if you ever got over that flu thing you had."

Cassie mentioned for Reed to follow her into the bedroom. She closed the door and grabbed a change of clothes before heading into the bathroom.

"Yeah, I got over my flu thing. I was pregnant. He left before I found out. He didn't want to be with me." Cassie took off her clothes and slipped into a pair of blue flares, a white cami, and a black shirt that said in red writing, 'I do bad things and I do them very well.'

"We're having a community dinner tonight. He'd love to see you. Your mom is going to be there."

Cassie swung the door open. "My mom?"

Holden nodded. "Yup, so are you going to come? Cause if your not I need to get going so I'm not late for it."

"Let me see if I can get someone to watch Reed."

Ten minutes later Cassie was putting on her black and red Puma shoes. She tied her hair back in a ponytail and lead Holden to her car.

"So, I'm going to be seeing Nick and my mom?"

"Yeah, Kira moved across the world so you won't see her."

Cassie hid her smile and turned up her adult music. Agent Holden and Cassie talked about everything she had missed.

"So Nick's the dad huh?"

"Yes, he is and he doesn't know. So let's keep it that way." Cassie added threateningly. She took a sharp turn and sped up.

"Hey, slow down the turn is right here."

Cassie sped up and took an even sharper turn. "Which house?"

"The black and red trimmed house on the right."

Cassie parked the car behind a Suzuki jeep. She raised an eye at the license plate. "Number one mover? I'm guessing that's Nick's car."

Holden nodded. "Yeah, are you ready to see Nick again?"

"I don't have a choice, I'm already here. So, I kind of got to see him."

Cassie followed Holden into the house.

"Look who I found hiding out in Hallows!" Holden said as he walked into the kitchen. Cassie glared at Holden and gave the group of people a small wave. "Hey guys." She scanned the group quickly and didn't see her mom. "Where's my mom?"

The group shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, see your mom killed herself after all of the things that happened with Division. We knew you wouldn't come otherwise." Nick's voice sounded from behind her. She turned around and felt tears come to her eyes. All those feelings she had for four years came back to her. She flung herself into Nick's arms and started to cry. She felt her heart break for her mom and at the same time it mended while she was in Nick's arms.

"Shhh, its ok she didn't suffer. I made sure of that. Please stop crying Cas, everything is ok."

Cassie shook her head. "Nothing is ok. God, I really fucked up. I should have told you that I was pregnant but I didn't."

Nick stopped and looked at Cassie. "You were pregnant?"

Cassie nodded. "Yeah, that was my flu thingy. You have a son."

"What's his name?"

"Reed, he's four."

Nick wiped away a tear. He hugged Cassie tighter to his body. "Can I meet him?"

"Yeah, let's leave now and you can meet him."


	2. Making it better?

Chapter Two: Finally Meeting

Nick followed Cassie to her car. He sat down in the passenger seat and looked over to find Cassie looking through a cd case. She found a black cd and put it in the stereo.

"Paramore? Seriously?" Nick asked recognizing the music as soon as it started. Cassie nodded still not saying anything.

"I like your hair looks a lot more grown up. A lot better then the blonde with all the colors in it."

Cassie let out a groan. "Please lets not talk about the disaster that was my hair. As for growing up, I had too. I was a mother at fourteen."

The two fell silent and listened to the music. After a few minutes Nick reached over and turned down the music.

"I'm so sorry I left. I started to look for you as soon as it was safe too. You're hard to find you know."

"I had to be. Reed has powers that until it was safe it'd make us number one targets. Did you really look for me?"

Nick nodded. "Of course I did. I told you I loved you and I meant it. I couldn't just leave the person I loved."

"Well, you already did. What's done is done."

"Do I have a chance to fix what I did wrong?"

Cassie smiled. "Would you want to?"

"Of course I want to. I want to be with you. I love you."

Cassie grinned and parked the car at the babysitter's house. She turned to Nick and kissed him passionately. Nick pulled back surprised.

"Cass, what was that?"

Cassie said nothing as she got out of the car and walked up the steps to the babysitters front door. Nick opened his door and leaned to follow Cassie.

"Stay in the car, Reed can get to know you when we get to the house." Cassie called over her shoulder. Nick watched as Cassie talked to a young woman and then a little boy who looked like Nick joined her. He could see Cassie talking to the little boy and he could see the little boy's grin spreading across his face.

"So you're my daddy." Reed commented as Cassie buckled him in his booster seat. Nick turned around and smiled. "Yup, I'm your daddy. What's your name little guy?"

"Reed Nicolas Grant. What's yours?"

Nick smirked at Cassie who blushed. "Nicholas Joey Grant."

Cassie got back in the drivers seat and drove to the apartment. She led Nick and Reed into the living room.

"Here Reed, why don't you show daddy all your favorite toys while I make dinner?"

Reed nodded and Cassie sent Nick a small smile before going into the small kitchen. She fixed dinner (fried chicken, green beans, and mashed potatoes) and ran back into the bathroom. She yanked a brush through her hair and applied some make-up to her face. She ran into her room and grabbed her Eyes Set To Kill thumb hole hoddie and put it on. She out her shoes away and went back into the kitchen. She served the plates and called Nick and Reed to the table. She grinned seeing Reed on Nick's back.

"Look mommy, I'm a monkey!"

Cassie smiled. "I see that now, get off daddy's back ok?"

Nick lifted Reed off his back and set him down in the seat nearest to Cassie. He took the seat across from Cassie. Cassie smiled at Nick and gave Reed his plate. After dinner Cassie took Reed to the bathroom and ran a bath for him.

"Just watch whatever you want. I'll give Reed a bath and then get him ready for bed."

Nick nodded and sat down on the couch. Cassie finished Reed's bath quickly and got him dressed in his pajamas.

"Can I ask daddy to read me a story?" Reed asked rubbing his eyes.

"Sure you can baby. I'll go and get him."

Cassie walked out of the bedroom and smiled at Nick, who muted the tv and turned to watch Cassie.

"Reed wants to hear you tell him a story, will you?"

Nick grinned and stood up. "Of course I will. Thank you for telling me he wanted me to read to him."

Nick followed Cassie watching her hips move. 'God damn it she looks so good! Why did I ever leave?' Nick questioned himself as they walked into Reed's bedroom.

"I hear someone wants a story now who can that be?" Nick teased Reed.

Reed giggled. "It's me daddy!"

Nick walked over to the bookshelf and picked out a book. He sat down on the edge of the bed and wrapped an arm around Reed's shoulder. He started the book and when he was halfway trough it Reed was dead asleep. Nick smiled and replaced the book on the shelf. He stood up and tucked Reed into the bed.

"So, what do you do once Reed is asleep?" Nick asked Cassie when they were out of the room.

"I normally watch the news and then go to bed soon after that."

"Sounds totally boring."

Cassie shook her head and sat down in the armchair next to the couch. Nick sat on the couch and turned to Cassie.

"Why are you sitting so far away from me?"

"I'm not I'm just giving you space." Cassie replied.

Nick stood up and pulled Cassie to her feet. He shifted his body closer to Cassie's. "Let's take this to the bedroom. We have a lot of catching up to do."

Cassie fell into Nick's arms and sighed. She pulled back in a hurry. "No, Nick we can't. Reed is in the next room and I don't know if you're going to stay." Cassie whispered before turning and walking back to her bedroom. Nick sighed and sat on the couch.

"You can sleep on the pull out sofa tonight." Cassie called over her shoulder before shutting the bedroom door. Nick watched a light turn on and then listened as Cassie moved around in her bedroom. The door opened slightly and Cassie turned to Nick.

"You haven't seen my room do you want to?"

Nick nodded. "Sure, I'd love to see it."

Cassie led Nick back into the bedroom and opened the door wide. "So, what do you think?"

"It's black!"

"And pink, green, blue, and I think yellow somewhere." Cassie commented.

"It smells like a chalkboard." Nick commented.

"Yeah, well its chalkboard paint so it should."

Nick nodded. "Nice, is that a penis on your wall, underneath what looks like fuck me harder?"

Cassie blushed. "Reed is never in my room so yes it is."

Nick sent an amused smile to Cassie. "Cass?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I prove to you that I'm going to stay?"

"How are you going to do that?" Cassie asked her back turned to Nick. Nick walked up behind her and gently carried her to the bed. He laid her down and kissed her head. He wrapped his arms around Cassie's waist and pulled the covers over them. "Just by being with you." Nick whispered before turning off the light. Cassie smiled as she fell asleep in Nick's arms.


	3. A night of terror

Staying the night

Cassie woke up a few hours later. She felt arms wrapped around her, she turned her head and smiled seeing Nick. She moved her body out of Nick's arms. She walked into Reed's room and smiled at him. She gave Reed a kiss and steeped out of the apartment quietly. She walked around the small apartment complex to the small playground. She sat down on the only swing and started to swing slowly.

'What a night. Nick came back and I'm not sure if I can trust him, when god I want to trust him.' Cassie let her thoughts go blank as she started to swing.

"Hey, what are you doing out here alone babe?" A rough voice asked.

Cassie continued to swing ignoring the voice of her neighbor.

"Oh come on don't be like that babe. I just wanna play."

Cassie let out a scream as her neighbor pulled her out of the swing. Cassie felt as hand over her mouth as she was screaming. Her neighbor ripped off her shirt and bra. Cassie stopped fighting and let tears run down her face. A few minutes later Cassie's neighbor dropped her and stalked away. Cassie grabbed her ripped shirt and covered her breasts.

"Cassie!" Nick's voice sounded behind her. Cassie looked up tears falling down her face. Nick picked Cassie up bride style, Cassie wrapped her arms around Nick's neck and buried her face in the crock of his neck. Nick carried Cassie into the apartment and helped her into the shower.

"Here a hot shower will make you feel better. I'm going to go and check on Reed."

Nick walked out of the apartment and to the neighbor's apartment. The neighbor opened the door and Nick punched him in the face.

"You fucking piece of shit! Don't ever touch her again. I will kill you don't think I won't."

Nick turned and walked back up to the apartment. He checked in on Reed and smiled at Reed sleeping. Cassie scrubbed her body raw while in the shower tears streaming down her face. After an hour of Cassie being in the shower, Nick knocked on the bathroom door.

"Cass, are you ok?"

When he got no answer he lightly opened the door a crack. He heard Cassie crying over the water. He steeped into the bathroom and quietly shut the door. He moved the shower curtain and steeped into the shower fully clothed. Cassie fell into Nick's arms tears falling hard now.

"It's ok. Shh Cass it's ok Don't worry you did nothing wrong."

Nick wrapped Cassie tighter in his arms and kissed her forehead. He slowly started rocking her. Cassie clung to Nick.

"Don't let me go."

"I won't baby don't worry I got you, your safe with me."

Nick kissed Cassie's head. They stayed under the water until it got cold Nick quickly washed Cassie, led her out of the shower. He got Cassie dressed and into bed. Nick crawled into bed next to her and Cassie wrapped herself around Nick's body. Nick rubbed Cassie's back up and down until her sobs stopped, and she fell asleep. Nick watched Cassie sleep, anger floating through his body he leaned down and kissed Cassie's head.

"Don't worry your safe with me sweetheart. I'll protect you, even if I did loose my powers. I will keep you safe." Nick mumbled into Cassie's head. Nick then leaned back on the pillow and looked at the clock. It was five in the morning.

"God, I've been up for three days now. I really need some sleep."

The door creaked open and a little bit of light came through the opening.

"Daddy? Can I sleep with you and mommy tonight?" Reed asked with a whimper.

"What happened buddy?" Nick whispered when Reed was at his side.

"I had a bad dream." Reed whimpered. Nick reached down and wrapped Reed in his arms.

"It's ok buddy, just don't worry about the nightmare. It's alright. Everything will be ok."

"But you and mommy died!" Reed wailed loudly.

"Shhh, Reed you need to be quiet mommy's sleeping. She doesn't feel good."

"Is she dying!?!" Reed screamed. Nick felt Cassie shift and Nick prayed she was still asleep.

"Reed Nicholas Grant, listen to me everything is ok. You're in between mommy and I. You won't let anything happen to you. It's ok. Ok?"

Reed nodded and curled up closer to Nick. Nick ruffled Reed's head and hummed until her felt Reed asleep. Nick laid back and watched Cassie and Reed sleep for another two hours until the alarm clock went off. Nick got up quickly and shut it off. He moved around the apartment getting Reed ready for school. He dropped Reed off at the school and headed back to the apartment. He found Cassie still asleep so he crawled back into bed with her.

"Your back." Cassie mumbled as she wrapped her arms around Nick.

"Yeah, I'm back and you're safe."

"I'm always safe with you."

Nick watched Cassie fall asleep again guilt filling his body. "You're not always safe with me." He mumbled before burying himself and Cassie under the covers.


End file.
